


Sparking

by GuardianLioness



Series: Young Justice Platonic Soulbond AU [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulbond AU, Platonic Soulmates, Texting, Texting format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianLioness/pseuds/GuardianLioness
Summary: There's a side effect to being a Speedster's soulbond. Robin's not ready for it.Gen/platonic soul mark AU in which individuals have marks for everyone vitally important in their lives.





	Sparking

Rob  
  
dude, you ever heard of texting back?  
  
C’mon, man, chill.  
  
B’s watching me like a hawk.  
  
not like a bat???  
  
what did you do this time???  
  
Nothing!!!  
  
Big Bad B isn’t just gonna watch you for no reason. You have to have done SOMETHING.  
  
or  
  
is it a weird B thing? A test?  
  
what does good ol' Agent A say?  
  
can't he read B better than like, anyone?  
  
Slow down, Kid Mouth.  
  
and...i guess something did happen. But it wasn't my fault. I swear.  
  
oh this is gonna be good.  
  
Hear me out, OK?  
  
B and I were talking about work on the way out of the Cave and I hit the wall.  
  
...you??? hit the wall???  
  
Face first. Took a step, and BAM.  
  
Nice. So you tripped up, and B’s ruffled?  
  
Dude, when I say "hit the wall", I mean from 6 feet away.  
what?  
I was just on the other side of the room. I didn't even see it happen.  
And...this is gonna sound ridiculous.  
you're kidding.  
what?  
No, no, continue.  
it...felt really weird.  
Like when you stand up after your leg falls asleep, but covered in static electricity, only it feels like fire?  
...  
... ...  
DUDE. You're SPARKING.  
I'm what.  
Sparking. That's what Uncle Barry calls it  
'cause when it happened to Aunt Iris, it started with a ton of sparks.  
WHAT?  
She's one of his soul bonds, right?  
so we think that’s why, but it’s hard to tell because he doesn’t exactly have very many active bonds and I didn’t get my bond with him until after my chemistry experiment but  
dude just spit it out!  
Speedster soul bonds can sometimes tap into the speed force!! You must be getting feedback from my connection!  
Bro you there?  
yeah just  
you mean to tell me I used your speed???  
And B SAW ME DO IT???  
oh no  
OH NO  
My uncle has to have told him about the sparking thing  
so we're screwed  
yep  
we're dead  
I'm...gonna tell A. Maybe he can keep us from being obliterated or grounded for life.  
I’m going for a run. You know, to Antarctica or something.   
Don’t you dare bail on me!  
steal my speed force connection and join me  
Jerk.  
If I'm going down, you're going down with me  



End file.
